Mini travesuras
by Tomomi Itano
Summary: El pequeño Tendo esta muy inquieto y aburrido últimamente, entonces ¿Que mejor para divertirse que haciendo bromas a tus amigos? Día a día hace sus bromas a diferentes personas... Al final; ¿Como le ira a este pequeño?
1. ¡El gato disfrazado de León!

**Hi~! Bueno, tengo cosas raras en mi mente & esto es una de ellas ._.U Solo no me maten... Los personajes me quedaron un tanto... Oc... ¡Oh que novedad! -Notese el sarcasmo- c: Ehem... Hay algo que quiero aclarar... En primera, esto es... ¿Yaoi?... Si, ñe... Esta entre Yaoi & Shonen-ai pero bueno nwnU, esto trata de algunos One-shot de la pequeña vida de Yu~! & una que otra aventura de Kenta~! O mas bien de sus travesuras~! Ehem... Como dije antes... No me maten...**

* * *

Todo era un tranquilo día en Beycity…

-¡NO HUYAS ENANO DEL DEMONIO!- Se escucho un grito por toda la ciudad

-¡Waaa!, ¡Ayuda!-

Como dije… Más tranquilo este sitio no puede estar…. Ehem…

Un pequeño peli-naranja corría por su vida del dueño de Rock Leone, ¿Por qué?, fácil, el pequeñín le había gastado una broma al mayor. Por otra parte, Kyouya no podía dejar que dañaran su orgullo, y menos alguien como ese "renacuajo".

El menor corría por su vida, al menos si moría en ese momento, había valido la pena, después de haber visto esa expresión en el oji-azul, moriría en paz.

Pero claro, morir no estaba en sus planes, sabía a dónde dirigirse, solo tenía que encontrar a su salvador... Y no, no Tsubasa, el único que podía salvarlo de las garras del Rey de la selva; era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Gingi!- Al escuchar ese grito el de la banda blanca volteo, al mismo instante que el chiquitín se lanzaba a sus brazos

-¿Eh, que sucede Yu?- Pregunto sujetando al niño para que no cayese, mientras que este usaba su faceta de Shotacon, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del peli-rojo, sujetando sus ropas con sus manos, apretándolas

-Kyoyo me quiere pegar…- Comento mientras ponía ojitos tiernos… No es que el quisiera, pero su cerebro automáticamente hacia eso

El oji-miel levanto la mirada, viendo como el peli-verde al fin los alcanzaba, mirando a Yu ojos asesinos.

-¡Ginga dame a ese engendró del demonio!- Ginga lo miro con duda

-Primero díganme que paso- Pidió mientras bajaba a Yu de sus brazos, poniéndolo en el suelo, el dueño de Leone lo iba a agarrar, pero este se escondió rápidamente atrás de las piernas del peli-rojo

-Bueno…-

-¡Este escuincle me hizo una de sus estúpidas bromas… Y LO GRABO!- El oji-miel volteo a ver al pequeño el cual reía nerviosamente

-¡Yu!-

-¡No pude evitarlo!- Ginga frunció el ceño -¡Si hubieras visto su cara me entenderías!-

-No importa, sabes que no está bien hacer bromas a las personas… Por más divertidas que sean- Volteo a mirar a Kyouya –Y tu, el solo es un niño, no le puedes hacer nada…- Sentencio acabando su monologo

-¡Pero….!-

-Pero nada Kyouya, vamos… ¿Qué pudo ser tan malo?- Pregunto cruzándose de brazos mirando al nombrado el cual miro a otro lado, mientras que el pequeño reía por debajo recordando ese suceso

_**~Flash Back~**_

_El oji-jade se hallaba escondido en un rincón de la habitación. Había preparado una gran broma, para cualquiera que entrara por esa puerta. No tenía a una víctima fija, solo quería gastarle una broma a cualquiera._

_¿Qué había preparado?, fácil. ¿De dónde saco esa tremenda broma un niño Shotacon de 11 años?; Tv… Si, esa estaba mirando un programa de bromas; y salió esa broma, al pequeñín se le hizo bastante divertido… Nunca pensó que fuera para tanto…_

_Enfrente de la puerta, estaba aceite derramado en el suelo, en toda la entrada.  
Mientras que donde estaba el marco de la puerta, arriba estaba un balde de agua, con un extremo de la soga amarrada, mientras que el otro pedazo de la soga la tenía el pequeño Shota, mientras que a unos metros de la puerta, estaba una videocámara grabando._

_Aunque no esperaba que fuera Kyouya el que pasara por ahí…_

_Escucho unos pasos acercándose, se preparo y puso la cámara en grabar…_

_La puerta se abrió, al tiempo que Yu jalaba un poco la cubeta, provocando que esta cayera en sima de aquella persona la cual digo un respingo._

_-¡Nya!- ¿Eso era un maullido? También que algo azota al piso. ¿Había hecho una broma a un gato?, eso no podía ser… Un gato no poseía la suficiente estatura para abrir la puerta y tampoco era tan pesado por como azoto_

_Salió de su escondite y miro hacia la puerta, ese… ¿¡Era Kyouya!?, no lo podía creer… ¿El había hecho ese sonido de gato?..._

_Se acerco a la cámara, al parecer el otro no lo había notado ya que estaba muy ocupado maldiciendo todo. Retrocedió el video… ¡En efecto!, ¡Ese maullido era de Kyouya!, no pudo más y soltó una risita. El mayor rápidamente se volteo al lugar donde escucho aquella risa, encontrándose con el oji-jade. Cualquier persona se hubiera sonrojado… Cualquier persona se hubiera reído junto al peli-naranja… Cualquier persona lo hubiera perdonado y le dijera que no haga eso de nuevo… _

_Pero claro, Kyouya Tetegami; no era cualquier persona…_

**_~End FlashBack~_**

-_Si solo supieras…_- Pensaron el oji-azul y el oji-jade al recordar esa linda escena; uno con enojo y otro con gracia

-Ahora, Kyouya quiero que te disculpes con Yu- Ordeno el de banda

-¡Pero…!-

-Nada de peros Kyouya, no está bien que quieras golpear a un niño- Regaño, ignorando los murmullos del otro

-Bien, lo perdono por esta vez, y lo hago porque estoy cansado, no porque tú me lo pides, más que no vuelva a jugarme otra broma o si no le parto la cara, no me importa si es un niño- Y eso mis señores, es una disculpa al estilo Kyouya Tetegami

Ginga sonrió, era obvio que una disculpa no era el fuerte de su amigo, pero por lo menos había mejorado la última vez...

-Y tu Yudis… ¿Eh, Y Yu?- Pregunto mirando a todas partes, más el dueño de Libra no se encontraba

-¡Gracias Gingi!, ¡Eres mi héroe!- Muy tarde, el oji-jade ya estaba metros de ellos despidiéndose con la mano, huyendo del lugar –Ah, eso estuvo cerca- murmuro para sí mismo

-¡Yu!- El nombrado volteo, encontrándose con su amigo peli-verde… Y no, no era Kyouya

-¡Kenchi!- Sonrió –Tengo algo que mostrarte…- El otro lo miro con intriga

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ven, tengo que mostrártelo en mi habitación- O si… Lo que había grabado valía oro, pero por ahora solo se conformaba con muéstraselo a su amigo peli-verde

En efecto… El pequeño Yu tiene que dejar de juntarse con Masamune… Si no, crearan un monstro…

**Extra:**

Ginga y Kyouya miraban como se alejaba Yu, sin poder hacer nada

-Ginga~- Llamo sensualmente el mayor, mientras pasaba sus brazos en la bien formada cintura del nombrado, recargando su mentón en el hombro de este; provocando que el oji-iel se pusiera nervioso -Te toca recompensarme…-

-¿R-recompensarte?- Tartamudeo

-Si, sabes que odio disculparme con las personas… Ya que Yu no puso su parte… Tu te encargaras de ello…- Quito su mentón del hombro del otro mientras que quitaba un poco su bufanda, empezando a besar su cuello; pensando en mil maneras para hacer gemir como nunca a su Pegaso

-K-Kyouya…-

O si, esa noche había violación, el León nunca deja a una presa… Para su suerte, buena o mala; él era la presa…

* * *

**Okey~! Si no hago a Yu tierno... Lo hago como un Troll o un loquillo xDU Ehem...  
No me pregunten cuales serán las parejas... Porque ni yo se ._.U... Solo se que no en todos los siguientes cap apareceran parejas... Solo que no se con quien juntar a los demás D:! Ayúdenme! Aquí para que me ayuden si no no habra siguiente cap c:  
¿Con quien quieren que junte a Yu? Tsubasa, Kenta o con alguien mas... ¿Y Kenta? Con Yu, Benkei, Ryuuga o alguien mas... Ginga ya no, ese ya tiene un Seme -w- Necesito su opinión .. Porque si me lo dejan a mi, yo junto a Tsubasa con Yu & Ryuuga con Kenta... ¿Que?... ¡Amo lo Shotacon bien! Mientras mas pedofilo mejor (?) Ok no xD Bien~! Una ayudita con las parejas a esta escritora novata? c:  
**

**PD: No me importa si Ryuuga esta muerto o no... ¡EN MI FIC ESTA VIVO! Eso es todo c:**


	2. ¡Hamburguesa ambulante!

**¡Al fin logro subir conty! ¡Por ma****s malditos días que escribía no acababa! Aunque cada día escribía una oración... Ñe... Ehem... Por fin es viernes... Pensé que nunca llegaría D:**

**Por cierto, gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho ¡Gracias por leer c:!**

* * *

_-El beyder Tategami Kyouya, uno de los mejore bey luchadores y con mas fans en el mundo, fue grabado gritando como gato, cayendo al suelo y con una cubeta de agua mojándolo todo… El vídeo fue el más popular en todo Youtube con más de 12.0000 de visitas y 5.0000 de descargas en la primera semana…. Superando a Gentleman de PSY por -_

-Sabes Yu, creo que no debimos subir el vídeo…- Comento un peli-verde apagando la Tv, volteando ver a su amigo mientras que una gotita le resbala

-Na, no pasa nada… Solo no dejemos que Kyoyo mire las noticias si quieres verme con vida…- Susurro lo último con cierta preocupación

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, nada- Respondió rápidamente –Ne Kenchi-

-¿Si?-

-…. Saldré un rato, no toques mis cosas- Comento mientras se levantaba del sillón, caminando hacia la puerta, el peli-verde le miro con duda

-¿A dónde vas?- Estaba seguro que su amigo haría otra travesura en la cual no quería participar

-Ah… Ver que está haciendo Tsubasa- Dicho esto cerró la puerta rápidamente para que ya no le preguntara más

Yu caminaba aburrido por los pasillos de un hotel… ¿Quién sería su próximo objetivo?... Era más fácil cuando estaba en Dark Nebula… Quizás les hacía bromas a las mismas personas ¡Pero todos caían! Ahora si hacia una broma… Un León lo quería matar, un águila lo regañaba y le prohibía dulces y juguetes, un Pegaso le daba un sermón de que a los amigos no se le hacían eso, un estadounidense se reía con él y lo felicitaba, un oso se reía –Excepto si la broma era para Kyouya-… Y su amigo peli-verde le daba un sermón pero igual se reía… ¡Quien los entiende!, ¿El que tiene la culpa de tener amigos bipolares?

Suspiro cansado, al parecer no había nadie para gastar una broma… Salió a las calles en busca de algo nuevo…. No había nada…

-Ah~ Tengo hambre…- Escucho a sus espaldas…

Volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz, notando que era su amigo Ben-Ben, el cual tenía un brazo en su estomago y estaba jorobado. Bueno, ya tenía a la víctima, solo le faltaba la broma, escucho un pequeño sonido chillante, volteo al lado derecho, encontrándose –Casualmente– con una tienda de mascotas, la cual tenía unos juguetes para perros los cuales tenían diferentes figuras y parecían muy reales… Un zapato, una pelota, un hueso, una hamburguesa, un gato…

-¿Eh?-

Miro detenidamente la hamburguesa, en la cual se le vinieron a la mente 2 cosas, la primera; ¿Para qué rayos un perro necesita un juguete de una hamburguesa? ¡Ni siquiera sabe que es eso!, en todo caso… ¡Lo están incitando a que coma es cosa para que se ponga obeso y se porte mal!... Pero bueno… En segundo lugar; ¡Perfecto! Esa hamburguesa serviría de algo, enserio parecía verdadera, genial, ya tenía toda la broma planeada… Solo había un pequeño problema…

No tenía ni un centavo.

Oh bueno, si algo había aprendido en Gan Gan Galaxy y en Darck Nebuela; era nunca rendirse hasta lograr lo que quieras… Eso y aprender a manipular a las personas –Todo gracias a Tsubasa–. El pequeño se acerco al mostrador de la tienda, miro que era un joven ¡Perfecto!, no puede ser mejor. Se acerco a la cajera, la cual parecía tener un cachorro de un perro, era lindo... ¡Ah no! El venia por el juguete, no por el perro…

-Señora…- Dijo, mirando como la joven se empezaba a enojar

-¿Quién me dijo seño... ra...?- Busco a la persona, hasta que bajo la mirada, encontrándose con el peli-naranja, el cual tenía los ojitos brillosos, mostrando que tan Shota podía ser un niño de 11 años –Awwww… Se te ofrece pequeño lindo…- Aunque a Tendo lo molesto lo de "pequeño" siguió con su faceta de "Miren mi Shotaques, no tiene límites" **(?)**

-Q-quiero ese juguete…- Apunto hacia la hamburguesa –P-pero no tengo dinero…- La mujer miro esos ojitos… Y como buena persona que es

-Qué pena por ti-… Este mundo cada vez se vuelve más una mier…

-P-por favor…- Dijo mientras jalaba un poco del pantalón de la chica y ladeaba un poco su cabeza, la cual suspiro

-Bien, puedes tomarlo, pero no le digas a nadie que te lo di- Entonces miro como el niño ahora bajaba un poco la vista… Mirando más abajo que sus hombros y cuello… _"¿Pero qué esta…?"_ Miro hacia donde el pequeñín estaba mirando… Estaba mirando al cachorro que tenía en brazos, suspiro mientras le salía una gotita –Menos mal…- Murmuro para sí misma, sin embargo sintió la incómoda mirada de Yu -¿Qué?...-

-¿Me regala al perrito?-

-¡No!-

-¡Por favor!-

**Minutos después**

Yu iba caminando hacia el hotel de nuevo, solo que ahora llevaba un juguete en una mano… Y un cachorro en la otra…

-Ah~ Espero nunca crecer~- Ya somos 2… Ehem… Dijo mientras caminaba, oh si, ese niño disfrutaba de las maravillas de ser pequeño -¡Oh, es Ben-Ben!- Recordó su plan, rápidamente entro después de que el peli-morado había entrado, miro que iba a la cocina, lo cual no iba de acuerdo al plan

-¡Espera Ben-Ben! No puedes entrar a la cocina- Dijo mientras se interpondría en su camino

-¿Por qué?- Miro al pequeño como si fuera un bicho raro

-Porque… Estoy preparando una comida para ti, pero es una sorpresa- El mayo parpadeo

-Yu…-

-¿Si?-

-Tu ni siquiera sabes cocinar…- Le bajo una gotita

-Quien d-dijo que iba a cocinar… Y-yo estoy preparándote algo que no requiere prender la estufa…- Comento mientras miraba a otro lado, escondiendo la hamburguesa en su espalda

-Oye…- El pequeñín se estaba preocupando… Quizás ya había notado que le quería hacer una broma -¿Y ese perro?- Pregunto mientras miraba al canino en brazos del pequeño

-Eh… No estoy autorizado para decir eso…- El mayor lo miro con cara de "Si no me dices, le diré TODO lo que nos has hecho… Y te quitara a ese animal" –Me lo encontré en la calle-

-Aja… ¿Y por qué tendría que creerte?- Se cruzo de brazos

-Porque si no, no te prepararé nada- Finalizo con superioridad, mientras que Benkei se iba resignado -Uff… Eso estuvo cerca-

Entro a la cocina preparando todo. Puso la hamburguesa –La cual ahora tenía un pequeño hoyo en la parte trasera– en un plato, en el centro de la mesa. En el pequeño hoyo que hizo Yu –Quien sabe cómo– tenía un hilo blanco casi invisible, el cual el pequeño tenia la otra punta a mano, mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa.

-¡Oye Yu! ¿Te falta mucho?-

Se escucho fuera de la cocina, junto con unos pasos cercanos, lo que alerto al pequeño, mientras este se escondía bajo la mesa, junto con su perrito.

Al entrar a la cocina lo primero que vio fue la hamburguesa, con la cual hizo que sus ojos brillaran y sin pensarlo 2 veces, agarro el juguete en sus manos mientras sonreía feliz como… Un Benkei en una hamburguesería **(?)**.

-¡Buen provecho!- Dio un mordisco gigante, pero no sintió nada -¿Mm?, quizás calcule mal- Dijo mientras daba otro mordisco, mordiendo la nada -¿Otra vez?- Estaba vez dio un mordisco mas gran grande, pero ahora el juguete ya no lo tenía en las manos si no en la mesa -¡Con que esas tenemos!- Gruño ahora tratando de tomarla, lo cual fallo, y siguió así hasta que el cachorro de Yu, estaba jalando por todo el lugar la hamburguesa, seguido de su enorme amigo Benkei, el cual no había notado ni al perro… Ni que el perro jalaba a la hamburguesa, mientras que el pequeño Yu se estaba matando de la risa

-¡Amo a ese perro!- Grito con diversión al parecer ese cachorro le gustaba jugar al igual que a el

-¿Qué perro?- El pequeño se volteo horrorizándose al ver a su amigo peli-plata y peli-verde

-T-Tsubasa… -Rio nervioso -¿Perro? ¿Qué perro?, ¿Kenchi has visto un perro por aquí?– El dueño de Saggitario iba a responder pero su amigo no lo dejo –Ves, nadie ha visto un perro… No se dé que me estás hablando…- El mayor iba a decir algo pero fue callado -¡Tsubasa vamos por un helado!- Exclamo mientras le jalaba con sus manos, una mano del moreno mientras que este solo se dejaba llevar

Por otra parte Kenta río con pena al ver a su amigo oji-jade evitando que el moreno volteara.

-¡No huyas cobarde!- Se escucho de Benkei, ocasionando que al oji-marron le resbalara una gotita

-Por este tipo de cosas prefiero a los conejos- Dijo mientras miraba como el perro era bastante parecido a Yu… Y a Benkei perseguía el juguete y al parecer no iba a parar hasta que atrapara a su "presa"

* * *

**Cada vez pongo a Yu como un loquillo xDU Pero bueno, espero que les haya hecho reír y/o mejorar su día :'3 **

******¡Ahora las preguntas!**

******¿Quien quieren que sea el próximo en que Yu le haga una broma?**

******¿Como le pongo al perro de Yu?**

******¿Soy la unica que piensa que Yu se ve TAAAAN lindo cuando llora?**

******Y si me permiten, voy a responder los reviews:**

**S. Hisaki Raiden: Pues claro, Ginga es Ginga ¡Nadie puede contra Ginga! (?) :'D Asdsdsds~! See, seamos sinceras solo Ginga puede hacerlo, nadie mas puede tranquilizar a Kyouya mas que Ginga... Okey ya es suficiente "Ginga", wow nunca había escrito tanto Gin... El lindo chico de cabello rojo...  
**

**Seee, los mas peligrosos son Kyouya & Ryuuga... Y en su caso Tsubasa c:  
****¡Es cierto! Lo único que paso es que... Que... Se fue de vacaciones ¡See, se hizo el muerto porque se había hartado de todo, pero en realidad esta tomando vacaciones en las Los Ángeles! ¡Yo lo se! ;A;**

**Te comprendo, yo también los amo x'3 ¡Son tan asdsdsdsds! (?) A mi me agradan casi todas las parejas con Yu & Ginga... ¡Con esos Ukes para que quieres tener una vieja! ¡Si yo fuera hombre seria capaz de romper con mi novia por uno de esos 2! Okey no llego pa' tanto xD**

**Lo mismo pienso... Pero Ginga ya tiene a Kyouya... Y no soy buena con los tríos :I ****Jaja, no te preocupes, yo he tenido mas de mil disparates xD**

**Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap x3 Espero volverte a verte por aquí :'D**

**Sakura9801: Me alegro que te haya gustado nwn!  
Jaja créeme a mi también me gusto escribir esa parte xD Aunque sentí un poco de pena a poner a Kyouya asi uwu ... Como dicen por allí, nunca digas/escribas la verdades de las personas (?) No te aseguro que exista ese "refrán" xD**

**Pues créelo Krory, ese niño es todo un loquillo eue  
****Seee, sera un engendro del mal pero todos nos sentimos identificados con el eweU Digo.. Todos lo amamos :'3 Lo se~! Los 2 son tan asdsdsdsd~! (Mas claro que el agua x3)**

**Jaja xDD Que alegría, a todos nos gusto el extra No te emociones... Que no habrá lemon dentro de un rato... Un laaargo rato...  
**

**¡Yey~! Ahora que lo dices, habrá en un futuro leve mención de KingxMasamune... Bueno, hast que mi sexy mente cambie de parecer & haga mas apariciones c:**

**rox siniestra: Pues ya ves, Yu no perdió la oportunidad & lo subió .. No lo culpo, yo también lo haría por una lanita (?) Ok no, si hago eso Kyouya me mata, y soy muy sexy para morir uwu**

**¡Verdad que cuando Yu esta con cualquier otro, parece un hermano sobre-protector! Aunque me encantan las relaciones de hermanos sobre-protectores... Me recuerdan a mi hermano & a mi (?)**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este cap también te haya gustado c:**

**hanako: Para que miren que yo también respondo los reviews de los ****anónimos Bl (?) ****Me alegra que te gusto esa parte, a mi también me dio gracia escribirla xD  
****Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que quieres que haga lemon eue (?) Mi instinto Fujoshi me lo dice... Ok no xD**

**Tu también cuídate & espero seguir viéndote por aquí :'3  
**

**Ah, se me olvidaba, pienso actualizar solo los sábados o domingos... Hoy es una excepción ;'3 Matta ne~! nwn**


	3. ¡Gane la loteria!

**¡Hi~! Eh, lo siento, sé que me pase 2 fines de semana & no actualice sorry uwu**

**Empecé esto… Hoy a la 1 am… ¿Qué hacia despierta? Fácil, mis padres se graduaron del Cobach –Creo que así se escribe xD- Y hoy fue su graduación, empezó a las 8 pm y termino a la 1 am, mis padres casi tenían que sacar a sus maestros y compañeros del salón a patadas, ah~ Y luego de eso, querían ir a casa de una amiga, así que les dije que me dejaran en la casa, casi chocamos cuando dije eso D: Bueno, hoy fue la primera vez que me dejan sola en casa, en la madrugada, como me daba miedo dormirme o si quiera apagar la luz –Cuando fui a la graduación en el camino estaba leyendo un libro de fantasmas, ¡Obvio que no iba a poder dormir!– Así que prendí mi pc y me puse a escribí esto, la tuve que apagar a las 3 am porque mis padres habían llegado… Son las 7 pm y apenas voy terminando esto :I**

* * *

Estaba feliz ¿Qué feliz? ¡Vomitaba arcoíris por todos lados! **(?)**

Pero… ¿¡Quien mierda no podía estar así cuando gana la lotería?!

-¡Tomen eso, no solo soy el bleyder número 1, también soy el más rico de todo Japón!- Los presentes no le tomaban mucha atención, aunque era casi imposible ya que estaba arriba de la mesa donde anteriormente estaban jugando cartas, claro antes de que el estadunidense llegara y gritara por todos lados

-¿Cómo lo aguantaste todo el campeonato?- Susurro con fastidio al peli-rojo, el cual se encontraba a su lado

-No tengo la menor idea…- Miro sus cartas -Hyoma ¿Tienes un 6 de diamantes?-

El nombrado miro sus cartas, tenía 3 cartas que tenían un 6: Uno de corazón, trébol y diamante. Y con toda sinceridad del mundo…

-No- Así el mundo no avanza… -¿Alguien ha visto a Benkei?- Pregunto al notar que no se escuchaban cosas como "¡Kyouya-san es el mejor"

El más pequeño del grupo –El cual estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando un anime que pasaban por la televisión- recordó lo de hace unas horas sucedió con su amigo peli-morado y el perro de Yu, no pudo evitar que le saliera una gotita. De repente, en la televisión salió algo de "Noticias de último minuto", mostrando una periodista entre los 20 años, con el micrófono, lo curioso es que atrás de ella, estaba un perro jalando un juguete y una persona que lo perseguía…

_-Interrumpimos esta trasmisión para informales que, por toda la ciudad de Beycity, uno de los bleyders que participo en el campeonato mundial, en el equipo de África, cuyo nombre es Hanawa Benkei , se encuentra persiguiendo un perro, el cual jala una hamburguesa de juguete… Y creemos que lo que persigue es el juguete y no al perro… Les aconsejamos-_

Kenta apago el televisor, mientras le salía una gota mucho más grande a la anterior

-Benkei fue a comer una hamburguesa… Y a jugar con su nueva mascota…-

Todos miraron con un signo de interrogación al pequeño peli-verde –Incluso Masamune–… Siempre habían pensado que si su gran amigo peli-morado tendría una mascota… Llegaría con un Oso, a todos les dio un escalofrió pero decidieron ignorarlo.

-¡Estamos devuelta!- Tategami iba a decir algo al comentario tan estúpido que dijo el oji-jade, pero antes de poder decir algo, Ginga le dio un gran pisotón, pero esta vez no iba a gritar como un minino asustadizo, –Iba a hacerlo como uno adolorido **(?)**– tan solo respiro profundo, se mordió la lengua y ahogo un maullido, el peli-rojo solo estaba con una sonrisa mirando a los recién llegados

-Bienvenidos de vuelta chicos, ¿A dónde fueron?- Yu se le acerco con un helado en mano y una bolsa en la otra

-Fuimos al parque y después por un helado, y te traje esto~- Le dio la bolsa, la cual sin abrirla sabía lo que era; Una hamburguesa, conocía esa bolsa y olor donde sea -Es un especie de recompensa por haberme ayudado con Kiyoyo- Sonrió con sinceridad

-Gracias Yu, solo evita meterte en pro-

-¡Tsubasa, Yu, miren, soy ultra millonario!- Interrumpió Kadoya, llamando la atención de los nombrados

El peli-plata se acerco y tomo el boleto entre sus manos, después tomo el periódico que estaba en la mesa, y se fue específicamente a la parte del boleto, donde, en lo correcto, tenía el mismo número. Yu tomo el periódico en sus manos y miro la fecha, ¡Dios!, Masamune era un tonto ¡Se suponía que eso era para otra persona!. Sonrió, aprovecharía.

-Ne~ Masamumu- El nombrado lo miro -¿Me regalas el dinero de tu billetera?- Puso la carita más linda que pudo poner

-¿Por qué debería?-

-¡Oh vamos! Has ganado la lotería, no te cuesta nada darme el dinero que tienes, conociéndote no ha de ser mucho- El peli-negro frunció el ceño -¡Vamos, solo para otro helado!- Lo pensó un poco

-¡Tienes razón, para que voy a necesitar esto!- Le lanzo la billetera, la cual atrapo el pequeñín –Si me disculpan, voy a ir a gastar todo esto- Saco su tarjeta de crédito, seguramente iba a comprar miles de cosas que no necesitaba e iba a decirle a los cajeros que lo cobraran de su tarjeta

Vaya sorpresa la que se llevaría.

-No quiero arruinarte la fiesta Masamune, pero aunque tengas todo el dinero del mundo, si quieres que King que invite a comer en uno de los restaurantes más caros y te lleve serenata, el tiene que ganarse la lotería… Y dejar de ser tan codo- Susurro lo último, ocasionando un gran sonrojo en su amigo de cabellos negros y una que otra risita de sus amigos

-¡C-calladita te vez más bonita Madoka!- La chica solo rio y siguió modificando a Rock Leone

-Yo que tu voy a cambiar el boleto antes de que no te quieran dar el dinero, siempre pasa- Dijo para luego sentarse con el peli-verde, mientras comía su helado, al no recibir respuesta, volteo sin embargo ya no estaba su amigo -¿Y Masamumu?-

-En cuanto terminaste de hablar, se fue- Comento su amigo peli-plata mientras se preparaba un té

El pequeñín sonrió, todo iba perfecto.

Kenta fue por el periódico y se volvió a sentar en el sillón, algo no andaba bien y más si Yu tenía esa sonrisa. Bueno, el periódico si era real, y no falsificado… ¡Momento! Miro la fecha, era el mismo día y mes, ¡Pero ese era del año pasado! Miro a Yu quien sonrió al percatarse que el dueño de Sagitario había descubierto su plan, suspiro, su amigo sí que tenia locas ideas.

Por otra parte, Yu no tenía planeado esto.

La broma iba a hacer para Madoka –Ni ella se salva–. Mas él le iba a dar el boleto y el periódico, seguramente olvido cerrar su habitación y el curioso de Masamune entro en el, encontrándose con el boleto y periódico, obviamente no le iba a dejar que alguien más tuviera ese dinero, necesitaba algo para superar a Ginga y que mejor que ser millonario.

Bufo molesto al recordar como lo había conseguido. Cuando estaba en Dark Nevula Doji se había ganado ese boleto, porque según él, salió a caminar en la mañana y esa cosa le cayó del cielo. Cuando llego a la organización, Yu miro el boleto y le pregunto por él, Doji solo dijo que no le importaba, así que nadie fue a reclamar el premio –Claro, Yu no era tan tonto, iba a reclamarlo, pero le habían asignado varias misiones con Tsubasa, y nunca pudo ir a reclamar el premio–. Odiaba recordar cuando estaba en esa organización.

Por lo menos consiguió una broma para Masamune, aunque él se la busco. Sintió que algo le faltaba, ¡Ah claro! Su enorme amigo y su nueva mascota.

-Oye Kenchi- El otro lo miro -¿Dónde están BenBen y Shiro?- El ultimo refiriéndose al perro

-¿Quién?- Dijeron todos, el pequeño olvido que estaban sus amigos allí, lo peor de todo es que Tsubasa conocía a todos sus amigos, y para acabarla, no tenía ningún amigo que se llamara Shiro

-Ah… ¡Es algo personal!, ahora ya nadie puede tener privacidad- Se cruzo de brazos e hizo un adorable puchero -¡Kenchi, acompáñame por un helado!- Trato de cambiar el tema

-Pero si te acabas de come uno…-

-No importa, hay que aprovechar, antes de que Masamune se arrepienta de que me dio su billetera…- En realidad, si, si quería otro helado, pero también quería buscar a su mascota, no la quería perder tan rápido

Otori miro como salían los 2 pequeños, no iba a ir tras ellos, ah no, quería descansar y eso haría… Se levanto de su asiento dejando su té a medio tomar.

-¿A dónde vas Tsubasa?- Pregunto mientras le daba a Leone a su dueño

-Iré a ver que Yu no se meta en problemas- Este chico no sabe cuando descansar

No podía negarlo, pero se preocupaba bastante por ese pequeño, era inevitable ¡Rápidamente te encariñabas con ese niño! A veces odiaba que fuera tan simpático. Bueno al menos eso serviría como entrenamiento, cuando tuviera hijos; quizás tendrían una personalidad energética e hiperactiva –Dios quiera que no– como la de Yu, así que eso serviría de práctica, aunque deseaba que si tuviera hijos, todos tuvieran una personalidad más tranquila y calmada como la de Kenta.

* * *

**¿Por qué le puse así al cachorro? Porque no tengo la menor idea de cómo ponerle al animal, así que me deje de problemas y le puse así, fin de la historia c:**

**¿Quién quiere que sea el siguiente? Ni Benkei, ni Kyouya, ni Masamune están disponibles…**

**¿Cuándo subo conty? Cuando tenga inspiración –Espérense un largo tiempo– Y me tengo que ir porque mi madre me corrió -w- Así que no podre contestar los reviews hoy, pero aun así gracias rox siniestra, Sakura9801, Gingana, Grey Winter & Raiden.**


End file.
